Don't Abandon Me
by XaviersPalace
Summary: When Tsuna was fourteen, her friends abandoned her to Italy. They decided to train without her and keep her 'safe' in Japan. They thought that they were doing the right thing at the time, but would soon discover that they had made a tremendous mistake. They left a sweet. Soft, caring young girl; but would receive a sarcastic, hard-hearten, world-viewed women in her place.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor its main characters. This story was inspired by _Hopeformeyet_'s story _Forgotten_.

**Summary:** When Tsuna was fourteen, her friends abandoned her to Italy. They decided to train without her and keep her 'safe' in Japan. They thought that they were doing the right thing at the time, but would soon discover that they had made a tremendous mistake. They left a sweet. Soft, caring young girl; but would receive a sarcastic, hard-hearten, world-viewed women in her place.

**Warnings:** Will be Fem!Tsuna. Characters will be Ooc and there will be slight bashing of the Guardians. There will be cussing and violence.

**Pairing(s):** Tsuna/OC

**Rating:** T

**Languages:** "Speech", 'Thought', **"Italian", **_'Russian'._

* * *

Chapter 1: Life

**_Tokyo University, Tokyo City; Japan, 10:34 A.M._**

It was a quiet morning in the early hours in Tokyo. A girl of nineteen walked to her morning graduation at Tokyo University, calmly taking in her surroundings. As the young woman walked through the park filled with cherry blossoms, she looked around her and was reminded of her late childhood not too long ago. When her mornings used to consist of waking up by the sounds of shot guns, where she used to fight for her food every day, keeping her two best-friends from fighting with each other, and even trying get to school in time so as not to be 'bitten to death' by Hibari-san.

However, with a slight grimace, the young woman reminder self that was no longer her life style anymore. Her best-friends and guardians were in Italy now and had been since she was fourteen, training with Reborn and the other Arcobalenos for their future positions.

Sighing, Tsuna was once more reminded about how it had been five to six years since she had last seen or heard from any of them. Sometimes, when Tsuna is in a slip of depression, wonders if they even remembered some days. She hadn't heard from them because Reborn had been extremely strict about any contact, saying that it was not important for Tsuna to know the extent of her guardians' abilities for right now.

Wincing at the thought of Reborn, Tsuna ignored the stab in her heart. To her it seemed as though Reborn had forgotten all about her and how all of this would affect her now and in the future. Had he forgotten that she too could change while her friends trained without her? That if they took her with them also that she too would grow with them? Or did they really think of her as such a weak person back then?

Shaking her head, Tsuna quickened her pace so she would not miss her graduation. Tomorrow was her twentieth birthday and she was told by her mother that she would now officially inherit the Vongola title. So she now had to rush her graduation and meet whoever she was supposed to at her home tonight.

Finally coming upon the school main hall, Tsuna schooled her features into her cold mask and straightened her clothes.

After being left behind by her so called 'friends', Tsuna had become a very bitter person for quite a while, also depressed, so with that Tsuna had closed herself from everyone. On a deep emotional level, Tsuna did not let people in as much as she used to, she was a person who was now called a 'cool' or 'aloof' person now a days.

To those around her, she was a now a mystery to them and an enigma. No longer was she that clumsy and loud person who was willing to help another person no matter the cost or let people walk all over her and take advantage of her. She was now a calm, cool, collected young woman. She was now heart-hardened, but still kind to those that deserved it.

When she was younger, she was very flat-chested, plain, and even dull in her unflattering school uniform that she used to wear all the time. Now she was a woman. She now had an hour-glass curve that most women would kill to have. Smooth blonde hair that she ended up inheriting from her father, which reached down to her hips now. Her once caramel eyes were now ocean blue, also the same as her fathers. Her once pale skin was now a golden brown from access time in the sunlight. Whereas before she used to be uncoordinated and clumsy, she was now sporty and had excellent reflexes now. She had a pair of soft plump pink lips, narrow eyebrow, and high cheek bones that looked like she was an aristocrat. She was now one of the most beautiful women in school and had been for quite some time now.

Not that Tsuna noticed though, she had solely focused on school and sports these days that she hardly even cared about her appearance. Her once average grades were now the highest grades in all of Tokyo. Where she used to be an average student that was slightly lazy, she was now an outgoing student that was inspiration to those around her. She had completely changed over the last six years and her friends and her beloved tutor were ignorant to them all. For the last four years, Tsuna had not only managed to finish a Psychology degree, but also a master's degree in engineering.

With these thoughts, Tsuna walked down the bare halls of the university and to the Dean's office. She was ready to get her diploma and get the hell out of the school_. 'It's okay Tsuna. You're going to be fine. Just a few more steps and a quick talk with the Dean and you will have your diploma. Once you have it, the sooner you could get home and eat that last piece of cookie dough that was in the fridge.' _With those thoughts, Tsuna walked faster until she reached the Dean's door.

'Knock, knock.'

"Come in." the dean's voice said through the door.

Tsuna took a deep breath and pushed open the mahogany doors. She quickly walked into the room and went straight to the Dean's desk without looking away from the Dean. Once at the desk, Tsuna cleared her throat and spoke in her usual mono-tone voice. "Headmaster, I have come for my diploma today as you asked."

The Dean put down his pen and looked up at Tsuna with a small smile that he only showed to his favorite students. "Ah. That's right. Thank you for coming today at such a convenience it must be for you. I know that you are not able to go to the scheduled graduation. So where did I put that darn thing." Finished the Dean as he looked for Tsuna's diploma through his desk drawers, with an 'Ah' sound, the Dean produced the Diploma from his bottom drawer.

All the while, Tsuna ended up slightly smiling and giggling at the scene the Dean made and the chaos he created in such a little time. As always, the Dean was one of the few people that were able to make her smile these days.

When the Dean got out behind his desk and walked to Tsuna, he handed her diploma to her and grabbed her into a hug. "Now Tsuna dear, I do not want you to be a stranger to me." The Dean pulled back from the hug and firmly looked into Tsuna's eyes with a wide grin. "I want you to call me often and ask for help whenever you need it. I want you to remember that you are no longer alone and that you do not have to face the future ahead of you alone. And that you now have many people who care for you deeply and would never, ever abandon you."

Tsuna looked and the Dean with wide eyes and started to tear up. This was one of the things that she feared most. That when she was to graduate from college, that she would be alone again and be abandoned and thrown aside like before. With a watery smile, Tsuna hugged the Dean back and said a small 'Thank you.'

With that Tsuna spoke, "I will make sure to call you soon. And thank you very much Uncle Asuma for taking care of me." With that, Tsuna gave a final hug and walked back to the front gates of Tokyo University.

Just as the University bell rang to signal the end of the class schedule, Tsuna reached her Honda car and got in. Tsuna placed her purse and diploma on the passenger seat and buckled in. She pulled out her keys and ignited her car on, looking behind her and in the mirrors; Tsuna pulled out of her parking space and drove back towards home.

Just a few miles away from Tokyo University, Tsuna drove to her home where she shared it with her mother Nana Sawada. Parking in the drive way, Tsuna got out of her car and proceeded to the front door. With keys in her hands, Tsuna let herself in and with a quick greeting to her mother, hurried up the stairs to change into different clothes. She was going to meditate today and did not want to be in her professional clothes for that. As Tsuna was hurrying to get dressed, she ended up missing her mother's call for her to come into the living room.

* * *

Hearing her daughters footsteps going up the stairs, Nana frowned to herself as her daughter ignored her. With a sigh, Nana wondered how much her baby girl had changed so much lately. When Tsuna was fourteen or fifteen, she used to ask her daughter where her friends Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoya Hibari, Chrome Dokuro, and Reborn were. When she did ask, her daughter used to get such a distraught face that it almost physically hurt her to see her daughter like that, so with time, Nana ended up stop asking where her old friends were and dropped the subject. He first year or so without Tsuna's friends around, her daughter was so depressed that she hardly spoke or even eat.

It had scared Nana so bad that she ended up taking her Tsuna to the hospital and asking for help. When Tsuna was in the hospital, the doctors had to proscribe her daughter anti-depressant pills and a recommendation her daughter to see a psychiatric for help. With a warning that the anti-depressant pills wouldn't get rid of all the depression, Nana decided to sign her daughter up for therapy to see if it would work.

And surprisingly, over time, it did work out for the best. Slowly, Nana was able to see her daughter get over her depression and open up once more to the outside world. But the negative part was that her daughter was now a more aloof person. The pills ended up mellowing her daughter out and giving her a rather 'cold' personality towards those she does not like.

But as time passed, Nana worried that something would once again trigger the depression if someone important to her was no longer there. She wasn't sure she could take looking into her daughter's almost lifeless eyes again. She hadn't told Iemitsu about the incident and she never wanted to. Breaking out of her thoughts she looked at the two men across from her, smiling.

"Dino-san, Reborn-chan, I am glad to see you after so long. Tsuna hadn't said were you all had gone and I was worried." The blond man laughed and apologized while the man next to him raised an eyebrow.

"Tsuna never said anything to you? I thought I told her to tell you we were all on vacation." Nana gave him a weird look. It was almost as if she didn't believe him.

"Do you not believe me Nana-san?" Reborn asked curiously as to why this usually trusting woman didn't believe him. Nana hesitated but gave in.

"Tsuna… well… I had to take her to the doctor after everyone left. She became so…. Depressed? Emaciated? I don't know. She wouldn't move or talk to me anymore as she used to her. Over time, it was like she became a whole other person in not only looks but in attitude too." Nana started to cry tears quietly sliding down her face, leaving silvery trails down her cheeks.

"She became so thin and her eyes were almost lifeless. When she slept, which wasn't very often, she would start screaming because of the nightmares she was having. I couldn't take it anymore, so I took her to the hospital and they gave her some medication and she went to the psychiatric, but she still isn't the same Tsuna."

Dino looked concerned and Reborn had gone completely still. Neither one of them had expected this outcome from the shy, lovable little girl they had once know. "When you say changed Nana-san," Dino started to ask. "What exactly has changed? Didn't the medication and the therapy restore her back to the way she was before?"

Reborn nodded in agreement, but Nana just shook her head. "When the doctors gave it to me they told me that it would get her moving and that whatever had caused the depression was still there. But as over time when her therapy ended, Tsuna became a very distant person. She hates when I bring up the subject, she lashes out and says things that really hurt. She focuses on school and her grades have really improved. I am not complaining about that but there are days when she won't come home until late at night or might not come home for several days. I don't know what she does but I know that is what she does after a night of not sleeping. She will wake up really early and not come home until really late. I think the only reason that she came home this early is because she knew that someone was coming for her today. She won't smile or laugh around me anymore and to be honest, it scares me."

The tears had stopped but her eyes still glimmered with the unshed tears. Reborn looked at her for a long while before standing up. "I will go tell Tsuna to get her bags. And Mrs. Sawada?" Nana looked at him. "I will talk with Tsuna about her attitude with you, alright?" Nana nodded slowly and watched as Reborn headed up the stairs.

* * *

Tsuna took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she listened to the soft noise of crashing waves in the background. Tsuna looked deep within herself just as her judo master had said for her to do every day, and looked for inner peace where dark emotions could not reach her. She breathed in deeply through her nose and slowly let it out through her mouth. Repeating this process several more times, she finally decided that she had calmed down enough to restart her packing.

It became mechanical to pack now. No thought behind her actions as her mind was miles away and concentrating on the Italian alphabet over and over again. As she was doing this thought process, her hands were doing the packing for her. They were gathering her clothes, jewelry, books, extra tool, make-up and hygiene care, movies, and her shoes.

With the zipper closing, Tsuna finally came out of her mediation to see her things packed and to see herself wearing a different outfit than she remembered putting on. She was now wearing a black tank top with a sleeping animated panda on it, dark green cargo pants that had many pockets, black chained combat boots, a skull and scorpion necklet, black Rolex watch, and a black leather jacket.

Tsuna walked over to the mirror in her bathroom and decided to put on make-up. She put on light green eye shadow, black mascara, pink lip stick, and cover-up. Looking at the counter top, she also decided to put on her jewelry such as her diamond nose ring, her diamond engagement ring around her neck, earrings on her ears; four on her left and seven on her right. With a nod to the mirror, Tsuna walked back to her bed and gathered her luggage together.

As she did, Tsuna heard her bedroom door behind her opening. Assuming it was her mother, Tsuna ignored it and finished putting her make-up away. So when a deep voice behind her spoke, it came at a total surprise to her. And filled her with slight dread inside her heart.

"Long time no see Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

When Reborn spoke to Dame-Tsuna, he received no answer in reply. With a frown on his face, Reborn was found to be annoyed at his young student. He hated to be ignored, especially by those that he knew. Reborn was about to speak up once more when he suddenly stopped when he got his first look at his student in a long time. What he saw almost gave him a heart-attack.

No longer was dame-Tsuna in front of him. Tsuna's once short spiky brown hair was no more, it was now a sleek waist length blond hair. Her once flat board of a body was now gone, now it was a hour-glass curves with a size D breast size; which was a total surprise considering that both sides of her family were almost flat chested. She was once a short size of 4'11, now a size of 5'9 with strong long legs. It was now apparent that her Italian side of the family came out to play as she grew older.

This was no longer the child that he and the others left behind; this was a woman that was sure a force to be reckoned with or you would face death. Finally turning to him, Reborn noticed that Tsuna had a clank and aloof expression on her face that gave no sign what she thinking about. It looked like she either not surprised that he came for her, or that she just did not care that he came for her.

She spoke to him as thoughts consumed his mind. "I have finished packing everything. Do you know when we should leave for our flight to Italy?" No emotion, no greeting, no frightened scream of "Reborn!" came to him from her lips. Just two sentences that she would have said to any person.

Reborn's frown deepened as he looked at his student, for some reason, he felt hurt by the lack of emotion her received by her. Shaking off his unease, but not forgetting it, he proceeded forward. "That's not how you speak to your tutor that you haven't seen in a while is it Tsuna?"

Reborn spoke playfully to her to cajole her to show any emotion form her to him. A tone that she would have once feared before because it meant not only pain and suffering, it meant that she should answer him before his patience with her was off.

* * *

Tsuna mentally frowned at the patronizing tone her once tutor/mentor/friend/one-time-crush spoke to her. She did not like being talked down by any one, especially by Reborn.

With a sigh, Tsuna spoke with the same aloof expression. "Only to someone who is annoying you and would not answer with another question instead of answering the original question."

Tsuna was amused deeply, not that she showed it, when Reborn stared at her in disbelief. As if asking the gods who this person was in front of him and what happened with the old Tsuna. 'Oh this is going to be very amusing. I wonder if Reborn acts like this if the others would too. This even better than the time I pranked Uncle Asuma by dying his white hair bubblegum pink.'

* * *

**AN:** So…what do you think so far? Do you like it? Do you hate it?

If you have any questions, please review and I will try to reply to your comments or questions.

Thank you for reading. (bowing) ^-^


End file.
